1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color imaging apparatus and a method for generating digital component signal, and more particularly, is applicable to a video camera used by connecting to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, computers perform various editing operations by taking in image data generated by video cameras. For example, an editing operation such that desired still picture is extracted from the taken image data to be reduced and pasted in a text made by a user is performed. Thereby, a document with a reference image can be created, and the document which a reader can easily understand can be easily created. In addition, an editing operation such that desired moving image is extracted from the taken image data to be reduced and pasted in other moving images, or to be combined with favorite music is performed. Thus desired moving image which suits user taste can be obtained.
In this way, in recent years, the computer takes in the image data created by the video cameras, and various kinds of editing operations are operated by using the image data.
In the above conventional editing operation, the computer takes in the image data created by the video camera through a predetermined transmitting line. However, in this time, since the image data created by the video camera is output to the computer as it is, the transmitting line is occupied for outputting the image data according to the amount of the image data. Therefore, there is inconvenience that other peripheral units which are connected to the transmitting line cannot access to the computer.
By the way, in the case where the computer performs the editing operation, editing operations mostly use reduced images, therefore, all taken image data are not used. Considering this point, if image data, corresponding to the reduced image which is used in the computer, having a small amount of data is output from the video camera, the above problem of occupying the transmitting line may be avoided. However, in this case, it is desired that the amount of data is reduced without changing the angle of view and the color resolution of the image data. Because the atmosphere and the color of the image may be different from the original image if the color resolution and the angle of view are changed.